My Song For You
by Hello.My.Name.Is.Writer
Summary: -I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love, I wanna lay beside you, I cannot hide this even though I try- Austin's a bad boy, and he torments Ally for no reason... Well, he has a reason... But, on the night of the talent show, will he admit it? Through a song or though words?. Like they, if you can't say it, you can sing it...


**Hey Hey Hey! I'm a brand new author and this is my brand new one shot! Since I'm new here I thought 'what better way to start tan a One-Shot'? Exactly! Do... Ta-Da! Since I'm new, go easy on me.. OK?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Love...**

** . .Writer.**

* * *

_My Song For You._

—One-Shot

**/Ally/**

If I had to pick 1 boy in the entire world that I absolutely _hated, _it would be: Austin Moon; The most popular guy in the entire school. Also known as resident bad boy of West Coast Miami High. He's always playing pranks on the principal, picking on everyone who visits the library after school, and uses girls to _get _other girls! Yet everyone still _adores _him. But I don't get _why_. He never does his homework, he naps in class (at least he does when he's not trying to throw paper aeroplanes at me...), and he's late to every lesson. So why is it that everyone loves him so much? Don't ask me! I'm still trying to figure it out myself!

He's part of the West Coast Miami High Football team, and all the girls (Or "Austies" as I like to call them now!) hold up banners that either say "Go Austin!" or "Austin's Awesome! Go team Austin!". There all colourful with pictures of Pancakes everywhere. And when I'm sitting down, watching the game (Reading my new book that I got from the library.), I wonder out loud: Why Pancakes? And: Why not Pickles? But then I just push the thought to the back of my mind and carry on reading my book and pretending to watch the game. And when the game is over, and our school won(Yay.), all the Austies go up to Austin and congratulate him. Well, not really "Congratulate" him, more like flirt and swoon over his "Oh-so-gorgeous brown eyes" and "Cute-adorable blonde hair". I, for one, don't get what all the fuss is about!

In fact, I don't even know _why _all the girls fawn all over him like that, he's just a big jerk who thinks he's _so _cool when he's _so _**Not**! And do you know what he does when they flirt and swoon and giggle away? He winks at them. How is that gonna help the situation? They'll just giggle _louder _(If thats even possible) and start thinking that he's got a "Thing" for them...And I know what you're thinking:Maybe he **does** have a "Thing" for them! But that guy's got a date every day of the week, Monday to Sunday, from Morning to Evening. I swear, if you check that guys schedule, I bet you 5 bucks it'll have the word 'Date' everywhere! Oh, and by the way, I'd like the 5 dollars in cash...

Another reason I hate him? Well, there's _many many many _reasons why Austin Moon isn't my most favourite person in the world-Heck! He's not even _near _my favourite! Actually, he's a Trillion Billion Million Zillion Miles away from my favourite. He's my _least_-Favourite person. I **hate **him with a freaking passion! And there are a lot of reasons why. Like for example: His huge Ego.

Austin 'Parades' around the school thinking..."Hey, I'm WAY better than ALL these people! I'm talented, good-looking and I can get ANY girl I want in this entire Galaxy: The hotty's, the pretty's. Even the Ugly's!" But, as much as I hate to say this almost as much as I hate Austin Moon, It's True. Not the First part! The- The last part Ok? The: "I'm WAY better than ALL these people!" isn't true! I'm talking about The: I'm talented, good-looking and I can get ANY girl I want in this entire Galaxy: The hotty's, the pretty's. Even the Ugly's!" Is t-t-t-tr-tr-tr- Ok, I can't say it! But you know what I mean!

And when I say t-t-t- You-know-the-word, I mean that all of those things are about Austin. He is Good-looking; Which explains why he can get any girl he wants in Miami High, he can get any girl he wants in this Galaxy...And even though he **does **have gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, and perfect blonde hair that flips just the right way- I don't find myself attracted to him. In fact, I am the only girl in Miami High that _hasn't _fallen for Austin Moon. No matter **how **good-looking he is...So he's Good-looking, he can get any girl he wants in this galaxy but...Not sure about the talented part though...I mean, the only lesson Austin attends 'On time' is Music, and when the lesson starts, he doesn't take naps OR throw paper aeroplanes at me...and he pays Extra-close-attention while trying his best to get good grades. Which is super rare with Austin Moon. He gets straight A's in every Music Lesson-Except the writing part. When it comes to writing songs- Austin's grade is F-, and I would know...

You see, once, during Music Class, Austin and I were partnered up and I had to write the first part of a song with Austin AKA do all the work while Austin sat and watched me. We didn't say a word to each other but I had a sneaking suspicion that he was staring at me...and It was REALLY starting to freak me out...  
"Ummm, uh...Is everything Ok?" I asked, uncomfortable with the look he was giving me: Which was unreadable, so I had a reason to be uncomfortable...  
Austin just smirked and got a little closer. I was shocked by this and shifted away from him on the bench we were sitting on, then he shifted closer again, and I shifted further, and this kept on happening until I fell off the bench and my butt was face-to-face (Or in this case: Butt-to-face) with the floor. And instead of apologizing and giving me an explanation to why he kept on getting closer, he laughed like a maniac. Another reason I hate him; He laughs if something serious happened, and I know I'm acting silly...I mean, I fell of a bench, its not like I need an ambulance to come and send me straight to the hospital, but I could use _some _support like...I don't know...**Someone To Help Me Up! **I couldn't by myself because my Butt hurt. It was numb from the way I fell. Why am I even telling you this?! It is MY business!

And then, when I was about to give up and sit there for the entire lesson, I saw an arm reach out to me, and I realised the laughing had stopped. I looked up and saw that it was Austin's hand. He had a half smile on his face, but I could see he was trying to hold his laughter. I rolled my eyes and took his hand, and his strong arm pulled me up and I sat back down on the bench, a respectable distance between us. But of course...There's nothing respectful about Austin, so he shifted closer to me; So close that our cheeks were touching, making me shiver. _What is he doing? _I had thought that day, and I decided to ask him a question: "Ummmmm...ha, a-aren't you gonna h-help me wr-write the song?" I had stammered, knowing, as soon as I finished the sentence, that his answer would **not **rhyme with "Mess".

"I can't."  
"You mean you won't," I corrected.  
"No, I really can't."  
"What do you mean?" I said, confused.  
He sighed. "I can't write a song. I've tried but they're all terrible."

And that was the day I learned that Austin Moon has never written a song before. Why? Because he can't.

But other than that, Austin knows everything to know about music. And he plays every single instrument. I've even heard him play instruments; It was a Monday after school, I was about to walk out of the building when I noticed a blonde boy, who I assumed was Austin, playing a base guitar. And I hate to say he's real good at it. And even though I've heard him play instruments, I've never heard him Sing. Ever. Even in Music Class. He always does after-school music clubs that I do (You know, the ones that are led by one of the music teachers and they help you learn more instruments or perfect your vocals? Yea, those), and yet I've never heard him sing in those...

I was curious...Not about the fact that Austin never sings in Music class and After-school Music Clubs, but because I wanna know whether Austin could sing or not! But then I found myself thinking: _Why do _**I **_care?_ He is **Austin Moon**, the guy who's tricking me, and manipulating me all the time, and I mean **All The Time**! And (Yet again!) I know what your thinking: How does he "Trick & Manipulate" you "All the time"? Well...It all started when I started at the Same school as Austin: Miami High. I didn't know _anyone_.

You see, when I first came through the doors of Miami High, I was angry; My parents made me move halfway across the country just so I could start in a new school with new faces: Or as I like to call it, new school with complete and utter strangers. I was nervous too, but then I saw this really really really _really_, cute guy. And before you get all excited; No, it's not Austin! I didn't know what his name was...But he looked flawless, just perfect. He was by a locker, texting on his phone, a grin placed on his face. Even though I hardly knew him, I found myself falling for his beautiful and alive smile. He could make anyone's day with that smile. And he'd just made mine!

I cleared my thought and went over to him, practising what I would say to him in my head. Until I realised I was saying some things out loud...  
"Ummmmm...are you OK?" The boy asked, since I was Paralysed in my position, staring at him with an idiotic look on my face. I giggled. _What am I doing? _I had thought. But instead of being freaked out and running away from me, the boy smiled and spoke again. His voice was perfect too.  
"Hi, I'm Dallas, whats your name?" Dallas. His name was a city in Texas. Ahhhhhh...  
"Am Ally I," I stammered, blushing when I realised what I had said. But he just smiled again.  
Everything was going great...Until...

Austin came up through the doors. Of course, at the time, I didn't know who he was, or where he had come from. But when he came up to me and did what he did, I knew Dallas would never speak to me again...

Austin waltzed over to me, smirking even though he didn't know who I was. I saw him and realised that he looked kinda cute...But his personalitry...Not so cute.

"Oh hey, you must be the new girl, I would know, you still have that new kid smell..." Austin had said. I opened my mouth to say whatever came into my mind while I was talking, but I was cut off. By you-know-who.  
"So...your talking to Dall-as, I thought you'd have better tastes, AKA, Me," Austin waggled his eyebrows, causing me to blush. Wow, I didn't know at the time that he hated Dallas so much. But at that time-_ahem-_The nickname he gave him-_Cough Cough!_-Was a little-_ahem_-funny-C_ough Cough!_-

Not for Dallas though, he was glaring straight at Austin, while Austin was smirking at me. I couldn't believe it when I started imagining both of them **Fight Over Me! **But then I mentally kicked and slapped myself and I could feel the voice in my head warning me to never ever have such vicious and un-realistic daydreams ever again.

"I mean, It's obvious you like him, but you've only just met and your already drooling over him, not that there is anything he has to drool over..." Austin said, and suddenly my anger rised, and I swore I felt my face turning an unbelievable shade of red. Seeing this, Austin smirked again and carried on.  
"You might as well just get a black permanent marker and write 'I'm Desperate' across your forehead," He finished. I gasped quietly. I had only been in the school 5 seconds and I was already dreading it.  
After he had said that, the hallway erupted into 'Ooooohhhhhhs', causing me to blush an even darker shade of red (If that was possible).  
And that was my 1st (very bad) impression of Austin Moon.

See? He's always embarrassing me in front of Dallas, calling me names, and I'm not even gonna bring up the dead rat he put in my gym shorts! I had to get anti-desease medicine straight away! And who took the blame? The girl thats telling you all this!

But it doesn't matter now, anyways; Dallas chooses to keep away from me now incase I "Creep" him out again; Who could blame im'. If I was in his shoes, I wouldn't want anything to do with me either!  
Anyways, I better stop talking about past memories of Austin Moon, and start thinking about the present. Like today. Monday. The day everyone described as "The 1st of 5 days of School", but I like to call it "The 1st day of learning new things, revising old things, and more learning!". I sighed happily and got out of my bed. I was wearing my bright yellow pyjamas with a smily sun on the front saying "Rise & Shine!". I know, childish, but thats cuz my Aunt Nina got them for me for Christmas...

I got into the bathroom and had a nice, warm, relaxing shower. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
I shampooed my hair with my special shampoo and straightened it to make it look soft. And No, its not to impress Dallas! He's obviously NEVER talking to me again since the...Ahem..."Austin" incident. I shook the thought out of my mind and continued my shower, letting the warm water wash away all my stress. Man, It was SO relaxing (I know, I say that in every shower I take...) I crept out of the shower and back to my room (Obviously putting on a towl first! Duh!), and checking the time. My eyes widened when I read the clock that said:8:30. I quickly fetched some clean cloths from my closet, put them on, wore my shoes, and grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen; All while I was running round' the house frantically like a clown short of a circus! By the time I gathered ALL the things I needed, it was 8:37...I needed to RUN to school, since, well, my Dad had to go to an early piano convention. Huh! It just HAD to be today! It was ALL Dad's fault! For 2 reasons:

1:He has to drive me to school and  
2:Its his fault I STILL haven't got a drivers licence OR a car.  
Anyways, I quickly sprinted to the door and opened it, only to find myself face to face with...Oh. My. Gosh.

"Sup Ally-Gator," Austin said coolly, earning him an eye roll from me.  
"What are you doing in my front yard?" I snapped at him. He smirked, then realization dawned on me.  
"How do you even know where I _live_!" I yelled, shocked.  
"I looked at your file at School," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes. It _was _most obvious thing in the world...For Austin Moon.

I suddenly remembered School; Uh oh.  
"Scuse you, I need to go to School!" I pushed him out of the way, but of course, he was way stronger than me, which means I failed to move him even an inch out of the way.

I glared up at him.

"What is your _problem_?" I snapped.  
"I don't have one." He said simply.  
"Then would you care to give me an explanation on _Why _your standing in my doorway?" I yelled at him.  
"Nah. I'm good." He said, without a care in the world.  
"UGH!"  
Austin chuckled and rolled his eyes...His big Chocolate coloured gorgeous eyes-The ones all the girls swoon over...Yea, those. I rolled my own eyes and pushed past him, then practically sprinting to school. I checked my watch quickly..Uh oh. 3 Minutes til' the bell for 1st Period rang! Stupid Austin Moon!

Unfortunatly...As I was about to make my way through the school gates, a terrible wind that was incredibly and unbelievably strong, pushed me forward, and I ended up with my face flat on the floor. Great.

After 13 seconds of cursing under my breath, I felt strong arms helping me up to my feet, and I took advantage of that and got up. Until, I saw _who _it was...

"Why are _you _helping me?" I said, narrowing my eyes. Austin. Thats right. Austin helped me up. Then he just smirked.  
"Oh, C'mon, you _obviously _like me, just admit it, wouldn't that be easier?"  
I was disgusted. _Why would he think I liked him!?_

"Puh-Leeze. Like I would _ever _like someone who's as-"

"Hot and attractive, as me? Hmmm, you do _not _have good tastes if you don't..." Austin cut me off.

"Noooo. Someone who's as rude & dirty-minded as _you_." I corrected.

"Well, _thats _boring..." He smirked.

"Says who?"

"Says Me." He mimicked my tone.

"That makes _No _sense."

"Why?"

"It's not supposed to be 'Says me'. It's supposed to 'I say' or 'I said'. But _Not _'Says me'."

"No one cares, were not in English class, I can talk however I want to."

"Well, actually, no one would take you seriously if you talk like that,"

"My freinds will, their cool, unlike you..."

"Why are we even having this conversation!" I came to my senses.

"Oh just admit you like me!"

"I don't!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it."

"What do you mean 'Prove it!'?"

"Prove you _"Don't" _like me."

"How?"

"Ha. You can't because you **do **like me. You won't admit it, but I know it's true." With that, he _winked _and walked away. I scowled and rolled my eyes. We _always _have this weird conversations and he ends up getting the last word and then _winking _and walking away. UGH. _Why does he DO that?!_ I thought to myself. He winks at every girl, every chance he gets; He's such a...a...a...PLAYER! Yeah, that was the word I was looking for...Huh!

* * *

RIIIINNNNGGGGG!

Having a locker right under the bell? Yeah, not so great. I rubbed my ears which were probably _bleeding _right now, and walked of to my first class. Surprisingly, I wasn't that late considering I was with the King Of Lateness on my way to school. Don't even ask; It's our nickname for him, me and Trish. But, then again, Trish is sometimes (Always) late too. So who am I to Judge?

My 1st Class was World History; Luckily, Austin is _not _in that Class...Thats right, an Austin-Free Period! I smiled as I remembered that: Finally, I can concentrate on Miss Begean instead of _constantly _being interrupted by _him _throwing pieces of paper at me that either say 'I'm bored! Entertain me!' on them, or even throwing ones that say 'Stop drooling over Dallas, he'll think your desperate.'. Sometimes, I feel like punching him across the face. But there's no point since he's stronger than me anyways...

I shook the thoughts out of my head and continued walking to Room 27, where World History was held.

"Good Morning Class!" Miss Begean said a little _too _cheerfully, "Today, we're gonna be learning about 'The War Of 1812'! Sound exciting?!" she added. Everyone _but me_ groaned, I was pretty excited to learn about how the Military conflict fought between the forces of the United States and those of the British Empire! Am I the only one?

Guess So.

Throughout the Lesson, I heard my Phone beep, meaning I had a new un-read text; I started a debate in my head on whether I should pick it up and risk getting a Detention, harming my Squeaky Clean Record; Or leave it til' the end of Class, letting my Squeaky Clean Record _stay _Squeaky Clean. But, of course, Curiosity got the best of me.

I reached into my bag-pack and picked up my phone, then un-locked it. I opened the Text. It was from: Trish. We were both in the Same class!  
I looked over at her at the other side of the Room and gave her a 'Really' look. She mouthed 'Read It!' to me and pointed to the Phone. Miss Begean was still talking and writing stuff on the black board as me and Trish mouthed an argument.

I ended up reading the Text.

It read:

**Hey, Als; I heard some rumours about Austin having a crush on someone... Hm, could it be a normal gal like U?**

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Trish, who was grinning madly and winking at me. I eye balled her. URGH. Why can't she just understand that I'm not looking for a Relationship after what happened with Dallas? And why would _Austin Moon _like _Me_?

I took the risk of texting her back and setting her straight. It was a really short text, but I think it will give her a hint.

**Austin hates me.**

I pressed send and looked over at Trish, who was bored by Miss Begean, but then brightened when she saw she got my Text. I saw her read through it then roll her eyes.  
She started Typing in a Text and sending in faster than you can say 'Ram On The Lam!'.

**Your ridiculous. Sure he plays tricks on U, but probably cuz he don't wanna admit his feelings.. ;)**

Now I was fuming. Grrrr...I tried to think of a text to send her but I could see there was no point, I knew that _I _was right but I wasn't gonna argue with Trish. One thing I learned from being friends with her is that you should never argue or disagree with her even if you _know _your right. So instead I sent her this:

**Ok Trish. Fine. But I'm still not convinced. Now lets stop texting before we ruin Miss Begean's good mood. We'll talk after class.**

I pressed send and looked to see if she got it. She read it over, looked over at me and nodded to say that we'll talk after class. I put my phone away, happy to see we hadn't got caught. Whew!

* * *

After 10 minutes of listening to Cold, hard facts, the bell _finally _rang, meaning I can talk to Trish. I gathered all my books and practically threw them into my bag, clearly not caring. Then I stood up and got out of the Class Room. _Why was I so eager to talk to Trish about Austin? _Oh, so she'll finally agree with me that she's being delusional. Yea, yea that's it...

When I was out of the Room, I spotted Trish by her locker, thankfully, hers is not that far from mine.  
When she saw me, she shut her locker and walked over to mine.

"Alright Ally. Did you have something to tell me?"

I nodded. "Yes, as a matter-of-fact I do. Why would you think that Austin had a...Ahem..._Crush _on me?" I whispered the last part, incase the Rumours start up again...You never know when you go to my School...

Trish rolled her eyes at me. "Because! I mean, look, why would anyone even _think _of annoying someone else for no reason?!" she said to me. I thought hard. Trish smirked.  
"Thats _exactly _what I thought." She said smugly, "He's doing it to get YOUR attention! And remember when you first came to West Coast Miami High? You were with Dallas, and he butted in. Why? 2 words: Jeal-ous."

I could see Trish's logic...But I was not impressed that she thought Jealous was 2 words. But this was Trish were talking about.

"Ok...I see where your going with this but...This is Austin here; he's probably just trying to do to me what he does to every _other _girl..." I said to Trish. Her face scrunched up, and then turned into a look of horror, then she smirked.

"So your saying he just wants to have _sex _with you?!" she asked. My eyes widened.  
"NO! I'm saying he's probably just trying to make me fall for him, and then break my heart...Like he does to 'Every Other Girl'..." I said, hoping she'd catch on. She laughed and nodded.

"I know. I'm just messin' with ya'. But I'm sure he does like you. Just think. Maybe he does..." With that, Trish walked away and left me standing there; Just thinking, Like Trish said to. I quickly opened my locker realising I hadn't even opened it yet, then threw my books in there, not caring. I sighed. Austin, huh? You really think he likes me? Hmmm...don't know..

Am I talking to myself?

The bell rang, meaning it was time for Math. I always thought it would be bad if I skipped class, and of course I never planned on it... But this time I fet like I needed to clear my head... Besides, I'm already good enough at math.

Lunch came round' pretty quick...But probably since I was thinking so hard about what Trish said; I mean, what if she was telling the truth? What if Austin _did _like me?! What if he played pranks on me, annoyed me non-stop, and gave me a hard time because he wanted my attention?! What if he actually dated all those _other _girls so he could get his mind of me?. . .Besides, he _did _always ramble _on_ and _on_ and _on _about how 'I Like Him'...So maybe he wants to convince himself that I do...  
But...Then again, maybe Trish was just jumping to conclusions like she always does...Maybe he just likes to take the piss out of me. If he _really _liked me, he wouldn't annoy me to death, he would actually be nice to me...

I sighed, taking a lunch tray, and joining the line. Lets see: Burgers, pasta, spaghetti, mystery meat- Oh! Pickle and Cheese sandwhich! I chose that and went to find a seat. They were all full- Myra and her Popular Snobs were sitting at the "Cool" table, the Cheerleaders were _cheering _at their special table, dorks table (No! I don't belong there!), nerds table (Again! No!), and Loners table...The only table that had free seats were- Uh Oh! No! No, no, no, no, no, NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That was: Me; screaming in utter _Frustration!_ Why? Let me, uh, S_um It Up_...

Austin Moon. Table with his friends. Free-seat. No where else to sit down. Oh Crud!

I took a _Very _deep breath, and advanced towards them. Hey?! I was hungry, and _very _exhausted from that Calculus test we'd just had! What do you expect me to do?!  
When Austin saw me, he smirked. I gulped. He was sat with his 3 friends; Dez, Ryan, and Mac. They all smirked with him. I shut my eyes, and opened them again. Nope, not a nightmare.

"Um, uh, uh uh..." I stuttered. _Ok, Ally. Just breathe and tell them if you could sit down...THEN GOBBLE UP YOUR FOOD AND RUN AWAY! _Thanks Miss. Pennyworth.  
"Ok, well, you see, I...Um, uh...I-I-I...uhhhhhh..." I breathed deeply and started talking again... "Can I sit with-" Typical. When I _finally _get the courage, _he _cuts me off-

"What? You wanna sit with us? Of course, because you can't _stand _to be away from me and my sexyness, right?" Austin smirks, winking at the end. I gasped. Then glared.  
"No." I said. "I wouldn't like you if you were the last guy on earth." Venom was pouring through when I spoke. But Austin just stayed down, still smirking. I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face...  
"That could be arranged..."

URGH.

I turned to walk away but suddenly, I remembered I needed to eat...

"Ok, listen. I'm not here to listen to you immature brats, so I'm just gonna finish my lunch and we'll never have to see each other again, got it?!" I snarled.  
Austin threw his hands up in surrender, but I knew he was just trying to blow my top of literally. "Snap." One of his friends laughed.  
"What are you waiting for?!" Austin pointed the seat next to him, then raised his eyebrows cockily.

I rolled my eyes and sat down slowly...Incase they had put one of those whoopee cushions in my seat...Hey, these are Austin friends were talking about...Or as I call them...Evil Masterminds...

As soon as I sat down, Austin smiled. No, not smirked..._Smiled _at me. I gave him a weirded out look.  
"What?" I said in barely a whisper.  
"Nothing. Your just...Cute." he whispered back. _WHAT?!_ His friends probably didn't even hear. They were too busy shoving food down their throats. My eyes widened. Austin didn't even flinch. _DOESN'T HE REALISE WHAT HE JUST SAID!?_

"Wh-what?" I said, louder this time.

This time, he smirked.

"You heard me. I think your adorable. Doesn't that just make you faint? Like every girl does?" he whispered. I gulped. He smiled, then suddenly got dangerously close to me...His breath sending shivers down my spine. _Trish! Wherever you are! HELP ME!_ Then, Austin did what was Incredibly Unexpected-

Licked my bottom lip.

I jumped and gasped and he burst out laughing. What the—?!

"Did you...Really...T-Think I was g-gonna _Kiss You_?!" Austin said between laughs. I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

"Jerk." I muttered under my breath. And he sure was one...

When the laughter died down, I assumed he had _finally_ grown-up and stopped being such an Asshole (Excuse my Bad Language, that's what Austin does to me, I guess...).  
But...Of course, Austin just took one look at me, and he was of again. What. A. Jerk.

After 5 minutes of his ridiculously loud laughing, I'd finally had _Enough _of his immature and childish behaviour-

"Do you mind?! Some of us are trying to eat here! And its becoming nearly impossible with you obnoxiously laughing for no Official reason, whatsoever!" I snapped at him. He stopped laughing, but I could see he was trying his very best to not burst again. Brat. I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the Millionth time in One day, and just carried on eating my food and ignoring him. He's SO immature, and SO bratty, and SO idiotic, and SO stupid, and SO mean, and Lets NOT forget that he's such a JERK. Did I mention that he's a JERK?! Oh, I did? Well, let me say it again because I CANNOT stress enough how much of a jerk he is! Humph.

Unlike _real _Gentalmen eat, politly and properly, Austin was grabbing whatever foods he could and stuffing it down his mouth as if he was trying to win one of those food eating competitions; Not so attractive...

Which...Brings me back to the Earlier Subject of me _Not _understanding Why all the girls _adore_ him...

The Cheerleaders; They were sitting at the table behind us, swooning and drooling over Austin like they had been stuck in a Desert for 10 years and Austin was a Fresh Bottle of Cold water. What on Planet Earth do they see in him?!

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my food.

For a strange second, I felt like I was...I felt like I was being _watched_...

Then, I felt someone's breath on my neck. It smelled of Chocolate and Strawberries...Of course—

"Aren't you gunna huwwy up and finish your food?" Austin said with mouthfulls of chocolate covered strawberries. His big brown eyes were staring straight into my own, he didn't look like that Bad-Popular boy he was to me, he looked like...I don't know; He looked, Somewhat, _cute..._and..._Innocent._ He wasn't that boy who only used girls for hook-ups, he wasn't that boy who cursed every chance he got, he wasn't that boy who _hated _me, yet still _hit on me _and _showed signs of liking me _when...Of course he doesn't...He was just plain old Austin. I liked it better that way. . .

"Hewwo?! Awe you ewen wistening to me?! URGH!"

I only realised he was talking until he..._**Spat in my face with his LOUD speaking.**_

"Oh...Right...What? Wait...uh...What- What was the Question? Again?" I asked.

He sighed and glared at me, swallowing the remains of his desert. "I asked; What are you gonna be doing after lunch?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well duh, go to my lesson!"

Austin glared. "I _meant _during lunch..."

I shrugged. "I guess I'll go to the Music Room and work on some songs or...or something like that..I guess.."

"Right..."

. . .

* * *

**/Austin/**

My voice filled the air. Wow, and I thought I couldn't write a song! But I couldn't until now. I carried on working magic as I wrote down the lyrics I had just thought of. I was sat in my bedroom after school, in my baggy black pre-ripped jeans (shirtless, may I add, wink wink.) with an acoustic guitar.

I'm actually proud of that... And I'm also wondering how I came up with those lyrics... That's right- _She's_ my inspiration- and I'm gonna sing this to her at school tomorrow. Even if the whole school- including herself- thinks I hate her. I'm gonna come clean to her and show my feelings...

It took all night to finish that song but it was so worth it. Prepare to swoon girl, cuz I wrote you a song you won't never forget!

/::The Next Day::/

Ok. I'm normally never nervous but today... Nervous is an understatement. Today is the day of the schools talent show and I sighed up. The only reason for that is so could sing my song to Al- I mean, the girl I lo- like. The talent show had already started and I'm performing last. So I have to wait for 7 people to take the stage first. Woop-Ti-Doo. Sigh.

First up, was Tilly Thompson, with her singing 'the ladybug song' 'club remix'. It was so bad, everyone had to cover their ears up. I couldn't help but feel jealous of the old women who happen to have 'forgotten' their hearing aids...

Next there was some guy called stan with juggling, Owen with circus show, Emilia singing, or cat screeching (Or one of them...).

It was finally my turn. I peeped though the curtains, there she was in the audience. Her brown hair flowing past her shoulders, her brown eyes sparkling. Here goes...

"Up next, is our Master Football player-Austin Moooon!"

I got up on stage and smiled and waved.

"hey everyone. I'm gonna sing, for once, a love song. And it's for someone really special. Even if I may not act like I do, I really like this girl... Ally, this is for you." Everyone was frozen. So, I said that out loud. I'm proud. I began strumming my guitar... Then I sang.

Shut the door, turn the light off

I wanna be with you

I wanna feel your love

I wanna lay beside you

I cannot hide this even though I try

Heart beats harder

Time escapes me

Trembling hands touch skin

It makes this harder

And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day

If we could only turn back time

[Chorus]

You know I'll be

Your life, your voice your reason to be

My love, my heart

Is breathing for this

Moments in time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

Close the door

Throw the key

Don't wanna be reminded

Don't wanna be seen

Don't wanna be without you

My judgement is clouded

Like tonight's sky

Hands are silent

Voice is numb

Try to scream out my lungs

It makes this hard girl

And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day

If we could only turn back time

[Chorus]

You know I'll be

Your life, your voice your reason to be

My love, my heart

Is breathing for this

Moments in time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

Flashes left in my mind

Going back to the time

Playing games in the street

Kicking balls with my feet

Dancing on with my toes

Standing close to the edge

There's a pile of my clothes

At the end of your bed

As I feel myself fall

Make a joke of it all

[Chorus]

You know I'll be

Your life, your voice your reason to be

My love, my heart

Is breathing for this

Moments in time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

You know I'll be

Your life, your voice your reason to be

My love, my heart

Is breathing for this

Moment in time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

Ally was in the audience, and I could see she was teary eyed. Bingo. I hopped off the stage and over to her. Everyone had cleared off, knowing we needed a moment.

"Listen, I-" I was cut off by her pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too..."

That was all I needed before I kissed her again.

* * *

**I know, cheeses central. But... I like it. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
